


The Forest People

by 2naonh3_cl2, seperis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2naonh3_cl2/pseuds/2naonh3_cl2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: He can still hear the beat of drums, matching the hard beat of his heart, and catching his breath, Rodney keeps running.





	The Forest People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Forest People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54351) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



Slowly going to move my works into the archive, too, since I no longer am able to keep up with having an LJ.

Podfic [Here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/forest-people)

Podbook and cover art provided by general_jinjur


End file.
